This invention relates to a lawn mower, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a self-driving type lawn mowing machine provided with a rotating and stopping device for a cutting blade and a starting and stopping device for the machine main body, in which the lawn mowing operation in its self-driving mode and in its hand-pushing mode can be effected sufficiently by gripping a single operating lever.
Heretofore, the lever for operating the blade rotating and stopping device and the lever for machine body driving and stopping device have been separate and independent, and no mutual relationship exists between them. Therefore, when the lawn mowing is to be carried out in the self-driving mode, it is necessary to continuously grip one lever by one hand, while continuously gripping the other lever by another, which causes both hands to be always kept in the lever gripping conditions. This is very inconvenient.
Or, when the abovementioned both levers are made into a single common lever, with which the on-and-off operations of both devices are to be conducted together, the lawn mowing operation becomes always conducted in the self-driving mode, and it cannot be done in the hand-pushing mode when the lawn mowing work is to be conducted at a narrow space, etc.